Árbol del amor
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Dicen que, cuando te enamoras, solo existe un mundo para ti; Esa persona. ¿Comprendes, verdad? A ellos no les interesaba nada. Solo su amor.


_**Género:**__ Amor, humor… eso es lo que más notaran.__****_

Advertencias:_ Tal vez sea demasiado cursi. Es que ellos cuatro son parejas tan tiernas que es inevitable, al menos para mí, hacerlos así. Aunque no me guste mucho el azúcar, jajaja._

_**Parejas:**__ Naruhina. Minakushi.  
_

_**.**_

.

.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. It always perseveres.  
And now these three remain; faith, hope and love. But the__greatest of__these is love._

_**.**_

.

.  


_Déjenme contarles una historia…  
¿Oyeron hablar sobre Minato y Kushina?  
Pues, si no, lean atentamente…  
Ellos estaban enamorados, y según fuentes confiables, tallaron su amor en un árbol.  
Se decía que algunos pensaban que eran tontos.  
Otros que eran tiernos.  
Los demás les daban igual.  
Y ellos… solo estaban enamorados.  
Dicen que, cuando te enamoras, solo existe un mundo para ti;  
__Esa persona.__  
¿Comprendes, verdad?  
A ellos no les interesaba nada.  
Solo su amor.  
Oí decir qué…  
Jamás se descubrió el mágico árbol donde tallaron sus nombres.  
O su amor, literalmente.  
__**…..**_

— ¡Escucha esto, Hina! Hay un chico nuevo en la escuela… y como tú quieres olvidar a Naru…

— ¡Ino, cierra la bocota! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que si dices su nombre lo recordara más aún? — gritó una peli rosa refiriéndose a su amiga rubia.

— N-no importa Saku-san… está bien. D-de todas formas creo que las tres sabemos bien que no podré olvidarlo…— sonrió falsamente la oji perla. Se le veía tristeza en su rostro.

— Hinata… aun no entiendo por qué en vez de olvidarlo, le dices lo que sientes y ya. — dijo Ino, haciendo algo de puchero.

— Coincido con la cerda. —

— ¡Ah, frento…

— C-cálmense chicas. Creo que… no sé si es más imposible olvidarlo o confesarle m-mis sentimientos. —

— Olvidarlo. —

— Definitivamente. Además, aun no sabes qué opina de ti, realmente no te entiendo Hinata-chan. —

— N-no opina nada sobre mí, Sakura-san. —

— Un segundo… ¿acaso hay algo que tú sabes que nosotras no sabemos? —

— C-claro que no. — contesto nerviosa.

— ¿Estas segura, Hinata?... Confía en nosotras. —

— C-confió en ustedes, es solo que…

_Sonó la campana._

— Bueno, hablamos luego chicas. No pienso que me regañen de nuevo por llegar tarde a clases, ¡las quiero! — saludo la peli rosa, y desapareció entre la multitud.

— Yo también me iré… ¡pero luego me cuentas! Adiós Hina-chan. ¡Te veo al rato! — hizo lo mismo la rubia.

— Adiós chicas. — saludo con la mano y se dirigió a su clase.

_….  
__  
_— ¡Lamento llegar tarde, 'ttebayo! —

_Allí estaba él.  
Con su cabello rubio desarreglado.  
__Con sus profundos y felices ojos azules.  
Con su brillante sonrisa, que podría iluminar un país entero. Al menos eso pensaba ella.___

— ¡Uzumaki, cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo! ¡Esto es un colegio, no su casa! ¡Aquí no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana! — gritó la profesora, Hanare. Que cabe mencionar que tenía un gran carácter. Pero era tan buena cuando no se enojaba.

— Lo siento, es que…

— Valla a su lugar antes de hacerme perder la paciencia. —

— Si, profesora. — dijo bajando la mirada y dirigiéndose a su asiento. Estaba detrás de Hinata, a la derecha Uchiha Sasuke, y a la izquierda, Neji Hyüga. Que casi ni se hablaba con su prima en clase. (En su casa si lo hacía)

— Escuchen con atención. ¿Recuerdan el proyecto del año anterior? ¿Sobre la contaminación del agua? —

Todos asintieron.

— Bien, ¿recuerdan al compañero que tenían en aquel proyecto? —

Asintieron de nuevo.

— Perfecto, hoy haremos uno nuevo, con el mismo compañero. —

La clase se quejó, como fue normalmente. Pero cierta peli azul estaba paralizada… ya que el compañero del año anterior había sido nada más y nada menos que, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? Nunca supo. Serán coincidencias de la vida, porque el rubio la había elegido a ella. Pero Hinata siempre pensó que fue porque ella tenía buenas calificaciones, entonces… ya saben, le pidió ayuda.

— ¡Hinata-chan, haremos juntos de nuevo el trabajo, 'ttebayo! ¡Seremos geniales, te lo aseguro! —

— P-p-por supuesto… Naruto. — ni siquiera lo miró…y no dijo "kun"

Naruto se quedó mirando a la nada un par de segundos… ¿Qué le ocurría a su… quiero decir, a Hinata? Estaba algo rara. O bueno… muy rara. Hasta que los gritos de su profesora lo hicieron reaccionar.

_"Por el amor de dios que termine esta clase rápido"- pensó el rubio._  
_….._

Sonó la campana. "Al fin" gritaron todos y salieron corriendo.

La oji perla salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. No quería contarles a Ino y a Sakura lo que escucho decir a Naruto. Para su suerte, corría rápido. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la salida. Camino normalmente hasta su casa, hasta que…

— ¡HINATA-CHAN, ESPERA, H-HINATA-CHAN! — la aludida se dio vuelta y vio a el rubio jadeando a centímetros de ella. Acaso el… ¿había corrido para alcanzarla?

— ¿¡N-naruto-kun!? — se sonrojo.

— ¡Vaya que corres rápido! — respiro hondo y continuó— ¿Quieres venir conmigo a hacer el trabajo? —

— ¿Q-qué, i-ir c-contigo…?—

— ¡Si, 'ttebayo! —

— ¿A-adonde? —

— ¿Vienes? —

— P-pero Naruto-kun…

La tomo del brazo suavemente y la llevo hacía un pequeño parque, donde… ¿no había nadie?

— N-naruto-kun… ¿Qué es este lugar? —

— Mi… escondite. — sonrió. —

— E-es muy bonito. Pero… ¿por qué no hay nadie? —

— No lo sé, Hina-chan, lo encontré así. Más sucio, pero es el único lugar que limpiare y mantendré como nuevo. —

Ella lo miro risueña.  
— Y… ¿q-que sueles hacer aquí? —

— Apoyarme en aquel árbol de allí…— señalo a un extraño árbol, gigante, viejo, pero hermoso. Como todos los árboles. — Y pienso en cosas, o miro las nubes…me relajo, tu sabes. —

— ¡E-eres genial Naruto-kun! — dijo, casi gritando, ella era así cuando se expresaba. _Y él pensaba que se veía hermosa así._

— G-gracias Hinata…— sonrió y se sonrojo — ven, vamos al árbol. —

Ella asintió y el esta vez la tomo de la mano… oh, por Kami. Estaba más roja que un tomate.

Se sentaron, como dijo el anteriormente… juntos.

— ¿Sabes que pienso más seguido aquí? Los rumores sobre mis padres… ¿sabes cuáles son, verdad? — la miro. Oh, POR KAMI DE NUEVO. Sus rostros estaban…demasiado…cerca.

— S-s-s-sí, N-n-naruto-kun… l-los sé…—

— ¿Quieres que tallemos nuestros nombres en este árbol? —

— P-p-pero e-e-eso s-s-e s-supone que lo hacen las p-parejas…—

— ¿Y nosotros no somos una? Ya sabes…pareja de proyecto. —

— S-sí, p-pero me refiero a…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata? —

_POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. POR KAMI. ¿ESTABA SOÑANDO?___

No supo cómo… pero salió corriendo de allí. El grito su nombre…pero ella se negó a oírlo. Siguió corriendo.

Llego a su casa, aún sin saber cómo pudo moverse.

¿Por qué no le contesto? Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella había escuchado decir algo a Naruto el día anterior que casi la rompe en pedazos…  
_  
__Flashback__.___

_—__ ¡Escuchen, a mi… no me gusta nadie, no me enamore de nadie! ¡Dejen de molestar! Hace mucho tiempo dejo de gustarme Sakura-chan. ¡Ya basta!__ —__ les dijo a un par de chicos... Y Hinata oyó todo.___

_Salió de allí como pudo. Llorando a mares. Seguida por sus dos mejores amigas.__Que iban pensando cómo arreglarle el corazón a la oji perla. Pero como dice el dicho__ "__Puedes vendar los daños, __nunca__puedes__arreglar__un__corazón__"__._

___**Fin del flashback.**_

¿Acaso Naruto estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos?

Se hundió en un mar de pensamientos hasta que logro quedarse dormida, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**….**_

El día siguiente en clase fue similar al anterior. Los interrogatorios de Ino y Sakura por saber que ocurría. Naruto queriendo placticar, Hinata tratando de ser dulce y no cortante. Pero algo cambio…

A la salida, el rubio no la persiguió. Ella quería tratar de hablar con él… no sabía ni siquiera como empezar, pero, lo necesitaba. Se dirigió a "el escondite" y no había nadie. En el árbol tampoco. Sintió una cálida brisa por su cuerpo que la impulso a ir más cerca del árbol y acostarse en él. No estaba asustada. Mantenía su mente en blanco. Recordó las palabras del oji azul y comenzó a ver las nubes.

—__¿Te estas relajando? —

Se levantó exaltada, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla — ¡N-naruto-kun! ¡M-me asustaste! —

— Lo siento. — sonrió, completamente tranquilo y se recostó a su lado. Ella se sonrojo. — ¿Me estabas buscando? —

— N…s-sí. —

— Oye… si lo dices por lo de ayer, creo que me apresure un poco. No hablamos mucho pero, Hinata, dime… ¿tú no sientes lo mismo que yo cuando me miras? — la miro.

— A-a q-q-que t-t-te r-refieres... —

— Iré al grano… estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata Hyüga, 'ttebayo. —

La beso. Dulcemente. Sus labios sabían a ananá. Su fruta favorita. Y los labios de ella era algo que él tenía ganas de probar. Ella se dejó llevar, y cerró los ojos. No quería abrirlos. Era como un sueño.

Cuando se separaron, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos metros de distancia, él le acaricio la mejilla.

— T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-u a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ayer…

— Lo sé… dije que no estaba enamorado de nadie. Pero mentí para que ya no me molesten. Te juro que si hubiera sabido que estabas allí, me confesaba en ese momento, pero… no lo sabía y cometí un error. Te herí, y lo lamento muchísimo Hinata. —

— Te amo, Naruto-kun. — dijo, firmemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ahora… ¿quieres que tallemos nuestros nombres en nuestro árbol? —

— ¿N-nuestro árbol? —

— Si, es nuestro. Ven, escribe tu nombre. —

Asintió y ambos tallaron sus nombres dentro de un corazón.

"Naruto+Hinata; Por siempre 'ttebayo."  
_"Minato ¡Nuestro amor será eterno, dattebayo!"  
_

_**¿Qué tal, lectores? ¿Les gusto? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Destructivas? ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
